


Eventually Something Will Snap

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royal is an animal. And, apparently, so are Castle and Beckett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually Something Will Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in early 2012 when I was seventeen, this is a part of my project to crosspost all of my work to Ao3. I could just delete these earlier works but I feel it's important to see the journey a writer takes.

Beckett was just starting to bypass irritated and go straight for pissed off when he finally knocked on her door. She'd been glancing at her father's watch every five minutes, wondering where he was. He'd better have a damn good explanation as to why he was so late.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago," she complained upon opening the door. Royal dashed in, looking perfectly at home already, while Castle strode into the room a moment later. Beckett couldn't help the small smile that threatened to grow upon seeing the ridiculously boyish joy on Castle's face when he stared at the dog.

Trying to maintain her chastising tone and barely succeeding, Beckett followed both dog and man into her living room. "You know it's called shared custody, not 'show up when you want' custody."

Castle's explanation was adorable and held no water, but the only thing Beckett really caught was the part about the rib-eye.

"You let him have a steak?" She couldn't believe it.

Well, on the other hand… she could.

"I'll bet you let him up on your couch, too."

Castle had the grace to look abashed. Beckett let her grin seep from her tone of voice to her face. She was letting herself smile more as of late. She was finding that she liked it.

"No, it's okay, Castle. You'll just be the fun one and I'll be the tough one."

Sensing that he was being let off the hook, Castle hurried to fill her in on Royal's preferences.

"…and he loves it when you rub him right between the eyes, with your thumb, in gentle little circles."

Before Beckett could react, Castle had gently grabbed her left hand and was rubbing tiny circles on the back of it with his thumb. "Just like this."

A slow, burning sensation spread through her body as the skin Castle touched tingled in an almost electric way. Castle's thumb slowed and the burning sensation picked up speed, invading her bloodstream and coursing through her nervous system. Having made her entire body come alive, the sensation made a beeline for her center, zapping her core and making heat pool between her thighs.

Alarmed, Beckett looked up, locking eyes with Castle who had chosen that same moment to look up and examine her expression. The heat intensified, and Castle's pupils darkened. He was feeling the same thing she was.

The moment stretched, elongated, and snapped.

They lunged for each other at the same time, the hand that had been holding hers sliding up to grab her and pull her to him. They crashed against one another, mouths hungrily searching, devouring each other.

It was sensory overload. Everywhere he touched her, a spark was ignited. His hands roamed all over, pushing her shirt up just enough for him to delve underneath, palming her breasts and pinching her nipples, making her gasp and moan into his mouth. She clawed at his back, pushing him backwards towards her kitchen counter, swallowing his groan when he felt the cold, hard marble at his back.

Sliding his hands back down her body, Castle gripped her hips (so hard they would most likely leave bruises), and spun Beckett so that she was the one pressed against the counter. At the same time, he slid one leg in between hers, leaning against her so that she was effectively pinned between him and the counter.

Trapped and hornier then she could ever remember being, Beckett's hips thrust of their own accord against Castle's muscular thigh. The pleasure it gave her made her moan, and she could feel his grin. Disengaging himself from her mouth, he worked his way down her neck, sucking and nipping while she ground against his leg. Between the pressure of his leg, the friction of her jeans, and her zipper pressing down right on  _that spot_ , she wasn't going to last.

"Castle…"

He loved how she said his name. While he wanted to eventually get onto a first-name basis with her (at least outside of the precinct), the various ways she could say his chosen surname could turn him on more than he ever expected.

Castle obligingly paused in his ministrations to her smooth neck to raise his head up and gaze at her. She was certain he'd left a rather sizeable hickey on her neck, and if she had been in her right mind she would have given him a lecture on it. He gave her a questioning look, wondering what she could possibly be interrupting him for.

"You need to get these clothes off…  _now_."

He was pretty sure Commanding Kate was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen--well, almost. Teasing Kate still held the gold medal for that one.

Hoisting her up onto the counter, Castle lay her down onto it and planted his hands on either side, pinning her. He leaned down, breathing into her ear, his hot mouth inches from her skin. "Is that an order, Detective?" He whispered huskily.

While it was a well-known fact that Beckett could turn Castle on with just her voice, the fact that he could do the same with her was her carefully-kept secret. But when her hips bucked against him at hearing his whisper in her ear, Castle's grin told her he'd figured it out.

"Yes. Now get them off!" Beckett tried to sound commanding but it came out breathy and wanton. She punctuated her words by feverishly trying to unbutton his shirt.

Castle hoisted her shirt up over her head, and she obligingly lifted up her hips and torso to make it easier for him. He also took this as an invitation, however, and slipped his hands underneath her body, gripping her and pulling her closer to him. In a testament to the fact that not all of his exploits were exaggerated, he undid her bra clasp with ease, pushing it off of her and feasting on her breasts.

"Oh… Castle…" She couldn't think; her mind was a mess as she was torn between telling him not to stop and making him move south, but all language skills appeared to have fled the coop and all she could think was  _oh God yes yes yes…_

With a pop, Castle disengaged his mouth from her nipple, looking up at her with an innocent "Hmmm?" The sly, cocky look on his face told her he knew exactly what he was doing.

Deciding that it was his turn to writhe a little, Beckett gave up on the buttons and tore at his shirt. There was a popping sound, and then a skittering noise as a couple of buttons bounced and rolled along the floor. Damn, and she'd really liked that shirt, too.

"Impatient, Det–" The rest of whatever Castle was going to say was cut off as Beckett gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his now-bare skin, and used it as leverage to hoist herself up and kiss him. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, distracting him so that he was completely unprepared for when she gripped his hard length.

Somehow, the little vixen had managed to rid him of his pants and boxers without him noticing. That that difficult to do when she was driving him nuts with that talented tongue of hers…

Beckett only managed to get in a couple pumps before Castle gripped her wrist, stopping her motions. "Beckett, I'm not going to last," he groaned out between frantic kisses.

She grinned against his mouth and hooked her legs around his waist. "Then let's skip to the main event…"

How she managed to talk in that sexy drawl while her mouth was full, he'd never know. Kate Beckett was a woman of many talents.

While the many fantasies he'd had of Beckett (and he had a  _lot_ … a whole file on his computer dedicated to cataloging them, as a matter of fact… not that it was creepy stalker-obsessed at all…), were as varied and imaginative as possible, when he'd actually given thought to the matter, he'd always thought it would be slow and sensual. After a date, preferably back at his place, some wine, a couple make-out sessions in… yes, when he'd actually planned it in his head, it was always well thought-out and a physical manifestation of just how much he loved and worshipped her.

And now he was taking her on her kitchen counter.

So much for being a gentleman, huh?

Fortunately, Beckett didn't care. Something had snapped within her, driven her over the brink, and she didn't care about anything other than being with Castle in the simplest, most primal way possible. She was past wanting him--she  _needed_  him. And judging by the evidence in her hand, he needed her just as much.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Castle entered her in one smooth motion. Beckett gasped and clawed at his back, thrusting forward to take more of him in. It had been nine months (nine fucking months!) since the last time, and he filled and stretched her in a way that had her gasping. Although it had been a while, Beckett had a strong feeling that he'd make her feel that way even if she'd been doing it once a day, because it wasn't just anyone. It wasn't just a way to relieve tension. It was Castle.

He held still for a minute, just reveling in the feel of her surrounding him. She was so tight, so wet and hot, and he wanted to savor it.

After a moment, though, his member twitched and Kate showed signs of impatience, grinding against him and moaning in protest. Giving into his body's demands, Rick started pumping into her, quickly building up a frenzied rhythm.

Bodies pounded, sweat-slick skin slid against one another, fingers gripped and clawed, and gasps and moans and exclamations both religious and profane shot into the air as they pushed one another towards that elusive high. Kate was surprisingly vocal, groaning dirty things in his ear and crying out. The feel of her body writhing in his arms was so amazing, Rick knew he wasn't going to last long.

Slipping a hand between them, he buried his fingers in her slick folds and worked her clit, rolling and pinching and stroking until Kate was helplessly thrusting and squirming erotically against him.

"Rick… oh fucking  _God_ … I'm going to…" She couldn't hold back, couldn't prolong it; four years of denying her emotions and urges had taken their toll and now the dam was breaking, cracking faster than she could handle and soon the tidal wave would overtake her.

"I know, Kate," he panted against her forehead. "Come with me, baby, come with me."

His thrusts were more erratic and desperate now, and he drove into her harder and faster. One thrust as harder than the others and was punctuated by a pinch and roll of her clit, and Kate came with a scream.

Katherine Beckett having an orgasm was truly a thing to behold. Her body was both rigid and boneless, pushing herself flush against him, her limbs encasing him as she pulled him close and her body shook with the power of her climax. After her first scream of "Castle!" she bit down on his shoulder, little whimpers and other tiny noises continuing to pour out of her throat despite the muffler.

Her climax triggered his, and Rick came harder than he ever had in his life. Her inner walls clenched around him, heightening the pleasure as his body thrust with abandon, milking every drop of pleasure that he could. He, too, expressed his climax vocally, shouting her name into the heavens like he wanted to wake the dead.

When their bodies finally came down from their high, they found they needed a minute for the strength to return to their muscles, so they just lay there, clinging to one another, breathing in each other's scent.

Finally, they moved. Kate pulled away, but only enough so that she could see his face. Rick's facial muscles were slack from exhaustion, but a smile danced in his shining blue eyes.

"Kate Beckett is a biter…" He said, his voice a mixture of awe, glee, and amusement. "Wait 'til I tell the boys."

Kate's grin took the threat out of her next words. "You say one word, Castle, and I'll hurt you so badly you won't even be able to  _say_  'apple'."

"Methinks the lady doth protest overmuch," Rick quoted, his smile matching hers.

They rested their foreheads together for a moment, chests heaving. Suddenly there was a panting sound and Royal padded over to them, nudging at Rick with his nose.

"Castle…" Kate's voice was a warning. "We just did it in front of the dog."

"He doesn't look scarred to me," Rick noted, grinning down at the loveable four-legged beast. "Mommy and Daddy were just…. Wrestling, right boy?"

"Wrestling? Seriously, Castle, that's what you're going to go with?" Kate laughed. "I can't wait to hear how that explanation works on our kids."

Rick's head whipped around so fast he thought he got whiplash, and Kate's eyes bugged as she realized what she'd said.

"Hypothetically speaking, of course," she said quickly. "Did you ever have to use that on Alexis?"

Thankfully, he gave her an out, but his smirk remained firmly in place. "No, thank goodness."

He gently picked her up in his arms, lifting her off the counter and standing her up on the hardwood floor. His arms stayed around her, however, keeping her pressed against him.

"You know, I feel kind of ashamed," Rick admitted.

"How so?" Kate asked, examining the bite mark on his shoulder with a wince.

"Every time I planned this out in my head, there was a lot more build up. Instead, I fucked you in five minutes in front of the dog." He grimaced.

"First of all, that was amazing, so no regrets here." She grinned. "Second of all, we didn't 'fuck'. We made love."

The look on his face was so full of adoration, shock and joy that it took her breath away, making her stutter on the next words out of her mouth.

"You love me and I love you, too, so that's what it was. We made love. And that means that no matter how we do it – in the back of your Ferrari, a seedy motel or in a Disney princess castle--it's never just 'fucking'." As she spoke, her voice became firmer, and Kate realized that she honestly believed, without a single doubt, in what she was saying.

Rick pulled her even closer to him (if that was even possible) and kissed her soundly, his mouth claiming hers with the surety that it was his and his alone from now on. He pulled back just enough to enable him to speak.

"I love you," he whispered, his breath ghosting against her lips.

"I love you too," she murmured back.

Their heated make-out/groping session was interrupted by Royal's bark.

"I suggest we move this to your bedroom," Rick said, glancing at the dog.

"Mm-hmm," Kate hummed her agreement. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him down the hallway, giggling like she hadn't done in years.

Although neither of them objected to the hot, fast and furious, this next session going to take a while.


End file.
